Kagamine Rin
;This is an article about the Kagamine Rin and Len Append software for the VOCALOID2 engine. History After Miku Append began, Rin and Len (鏡音リン・レン・アペンド) were confirmed to have appends being worked on. August 17, 2010 On the 17th of August, work began on Rin's "Sweet" append.link On the 18th, it was announced that construction of the Len Append α had been completed, and with help of Kagamine fans public testing would begin in the next few weeks.link A series of "soft" β samples would be shown.link On the 20th of August, Wat reported work had began on a "Len_soft" vocal.link There was indecisiveness on if one of Len's Append would end up as "Power" or "Solid".link Wat reported having to work out the nuances of "Len_Soft".link Work had started on Len's vocal, which was recorded in Jan 2010, and was being gathered through trial and error.link Rin's "power" was being pulled into β.link Rin "Sweet" was being worked upon towards β.link Work begun to check the Len "Moody" α vocal a week after this was done.link Work was being done on 2 Len Append vocals, "Power" and "Moody", "Power" especially had some nuances to work out.linklink The bass was being trialed using VSQ files for the α Len Append.link Asami Shimoda was due for another recording session the following day.link Volunteers were required for VSQ testing and the following month (September) was set on improving the vocal with help from the general producers.link Wat noted the voice of Rin was still experimental and that "Sweet" was still in α.linklink The price of the packaging and its release had yet to be decided at this point and this was still being discussed.link Len's "Power" append was not yet ready for public viewinglink It was mentioned that news on Len Append would begin in the following week.link Wat mentioned Rin's "Sweet" append was brought up to level surprisingly fast.link September 2010 A Len Append was being adjusted due to a problem with a vowellink that Wat had reported earlier,link and "Tired" also needed adjustments.link Rin's "Power" was mentioned as having to be balanced out, to achieve a result similar to Miku Append "Solid".link Wat mentioned working on Rin "Sweet" which had a gentle voice and Len's "Serious" which was like the male version of Miku Append "Dark".link Len's vocal was checked so it would have a great change from "Act 1" and "Act2".link A Len Power β sample was produced to show Len in his unaltered form, another to check his expression. Power was decided to be brought forward based on feed back.link This confirmed the 3 Appends for Len was "Power", "Moody" and "Serious".link It was also mentioned that the separation between "Power" for Rin/Len and the other appends was the direction of these two vocals were the same as their normal vocals, Wat stated the other 4 Append vocals would be the "real Appends".linkpage Len and Rin power October 1, 2010 On the 1st of October, a short demo of Len power β was produced to help adjust the treble on, another was produced to check the tone of voice.linklink A demo of Rin and Len's "Power" Append was prepared.link Rin's "Power" had adjustments done so songs could be published with it.link In relation to Rin's "Sweet" and Len's "Serious" (working names), there was a high amount of rumours that they had to get rid of one.link Smoothness on Rin and Len's "Power" was being worked upon.link Len's "Power" needed its treble fixed.link After a showing, "Sweet"'s perfection was reported to be at 70%, though the accuracy of the vocal was still not enough.link Len's "Power" annoyances were inferior to "Sweet"'s, but they were still quite rough.link "Sweet" consonants were adjusted.link Rin's "Tired" Append was under consideration to be renamed "Warm" for its all-round "warm" feeling.link Later it was confirmed that two of the vocals were being renamed (Tired -> Warm, Moody -> Cold).link The balance of consonants were being adjusted on "Warm" to balance out their second part.linklink Power Rin & Len βtwo demos showing Rin "warm" and "Warm" + "Power"link November 2010 In November, Wat mentioned the intention of the Appends was to have two "twin" voices (Power, Power), a mirror pair (warm, cold) and a contrasting pair (sweet, Len's vocal was still in process and there was a possibility it would be called "bitter", though Wat was considering "serious").link Len "Power" promised a good quality treble conversion.link Each sound was being tested for their subtle differences.link Vowel-Vowel transitions were also adjusted.link "Power" was created with strong constaneants.link Kagamine "Cold" was mentioned to give a cold atmospheric feeling similar to Rin's "Warm" Append. Wat was also was working on "Power" the bass of which gave a strong breath, providing some 'sex appeal'.linklink During production of "Len Serious", Wat noted he should be doing a "whisper".link Wat noted there was too many similarities to Luka's vocal and his bass needed adjusting, his voice also suffered from many annoyances and could not go below C2 well.linklink Wat noted it was hard working out the vocals themselves, but easy and great fun to get tones out of the singer, making him feel like he was working with a human. He had to adjust each vocal respectively.link However, this time he did not have time to deliberately adjust certain aspects due to the consonant system. He was hoping aspects could be given more power.link On the 16th of November, Wat announced Kagamine Len Append "Cold".link This vocal was designed for moody music.link Wat mentioned having to be careful with Len during recording, because he wasn't just a male vocal.linklink Wat created a soft voice for him that he described as "sexy" and "beautiful". He switched to automatically begin recording the voice during the "test" stages.link The next Append was worked upon in Mid-November 2010.linklink In November demos were posted of beta vocals. December 27, 2010 The append was officially released on December 27, 2010. The total number of voicebanks for each one is 6. There are 3 voicebanks being assigned to each Kagamine that had been created from vocal performance of their voice providers.http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_on_Twitter#Append_-_the_Future_of_Kaito Tweets - 8:50 PM Apr 12th, 2011 Rin's appends are "power", "warm", and "sweet". Len's appends are "power", "cold", and "serious".twitterhttp://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv02a.jsp Crypton - Rin and Len Append Sample demo songs have been given out on Crypton's official page and their official YouTube channel online. Recommended *have installed and activated the "Kagamine Rin & Len act2" *The free space of 8GB or more hard disk *512MB of RAM or more *DVD-ROM drive (for installation) All other recommendations are identical to the original VOCALOID2 "Kagamine Rin\Len Act2 product". Voicebank Libraries |-|Kagamine Append= Individual vocals |-|Rin Append; Power = |-|Rin Append; Warm = |-|Rin Append; Sweet = |-|Len Append; Power = |-|Len Append; Cold = |-|Len Append; Serious = References Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese Vb